


The Shape You're In

by msmoocow



Category: Glee RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmoocow/pseuds/msmoocow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We don't want the whole world to know about the shape urine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shape You're In

It was never supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be easy, like a sip of his favorite wine. Smooth. Sweet.

Uncomplicated.

As it turns out, Ryan is none of those things.

It's 11:30 PM, on the dot. In a cheap hotel suite off of I-5, Jeff opens the door and shucks off his sweater so fluidly that it feels like one long, unbroken movement, like a run-on sentence punctuated by the crash of a warm, solid body into his. The kiss is sloppy and a little rough, just like it always starts. Jeff revels in the way Ryan's hands grab onto his hips, bites back a moan as their hips align, as their cocks brush, as he thinks about the bruises he'll be able to press his fingers to tomorrow in the shower.

But he's thinking ahead.

Right now he tears his lips away to open Ryan's shirt, thumbing each button out of its hole with fumbling fingers. Ryan's breath is harsh on his forehead as he leans in close, vision fuzzy with lust as he tries to focus on the task at hand.

Ryan chuckles, a dark sound that sends a thrilling shiver through Jeff's body, and asks, "Would you like me to help you there?"

Jeff shakes his head no. "You know this is my favorite part."

And it is. He loves how easily he can rattle Ryan, make him let his guard down with the slightest brush of his fingertips or a clever flick of his wrist. Jeff slips the last button free and sinks to his knees without warning, earning a gasp from Ryan, but when he undoes Ryan's belt, Ryan pushes him back and says, "No."

"What?" Jeff blinks. Ryan must see the confusion in Jeff's face, because he pulls Jeff back up and swiftly undoes his own pants the rest of the way, kicking them off and peeling Jeff's slim-cut jeans from his legs.

"Like this," Ryan grunts, taking Jeff's cock in hand and pumping it once before bringing their cocks together. "I want it like this." Jeff can only nod, too overwhelmed by the span of Ryan's hand around the breadth of them together. He tips his head back, settling against the wall with a dull thunk. "God, yeah — just like that. _Please_. Harder." It's getting more and more difficult to think, let alone talk. The sensations are too much — the slide of Ryan's dick along his, the faded hotel wallpaper cool against his bare ass, the way the ochre cap frames Ryan's hot and greedy stare.

"I think — " Jeff gasps sharply " — I think I'm gonna, oh _god!_ " Ryan does something particularly clever with his fingers that has Jeff arching into Ryan's touch. "I swear to god, I'm gonna come — "

"No," Ryan hisses, "not yet." He narrows his eyes. "Hasn't anybody ever taught you how to wait your turn?"

" _Please_." Jeff's not above begging, especially when he's this close to what promises to be a mind-blowing orgasm.

"Almost there..." Ryan's panting harsher and heavier now, and his fist is faster, imprecise. "You ready for me?"

"Yeah — oh god, yes, please, just — "

The orgasm hits Jeff all at once, like the crest of a wave, crashing over his entire body and soaking him in pleasure he can feel down to his toes.

"Di — _diversity_!" he cries, slumping against the wall, boneless and spent.

He watches through lidded eyes as Ryan finishes himself off with a shout of " _Queer representation!_ ". Ryan sways forward and Jeff catches him before he falls. They breathe.

"We should do this more often," Jeff says, tenderly lifting Ryan's hat to pet smoothly at his head. "Just think. Every time we come together, we fight for social justice."

The hotel door swings open. Lena steps into the room.

"Hello there," she says, twirling a leather riding crop in her hands. "Did somebody say diversity?"

Ryan and Jeff glance at each other and shrug.

"Sorry, babe," Jeff says. "Our woman quota is full."

**Author's Note:**

> written for the teen wolf fanfiction contest. automatic win, am i right.


End file.
